


Attitude Adjustment

by fractualized



Series: John Doe and the Justice League [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractualized/pseuds/fractualized
Summary: The Justice League are regrouping after an attack when an unexpected visitor arrives at Batman's hideout.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: John Doe and the Justice League [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870714
Comments: 45
Kudos: 310





	Attitude Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to an anonymous request I got on tumblr, for John to meet the Telltale version of the Justice League. My main Justice League exposure is via the DCAU, so I decided to work off that.
> 
>  **Update:** Adding a link to some [adorable fan art](https://stormcrowx.tumblr.com/post/624591789671792641/this-story-is-cute-and-you-should-probably-read) that stormcrowx drew. :)

As each moment passes, each inhale gets easier and each exhale steadier. When Superman opens his eyes, he sees Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Flash standing over him. He moves to sit up on the metal surgical table, and he catches a glimpse of his healed chest framed by the tear in his suit before a hand presses on his shoulder.

"Take a second," Lantern says. "That kryptonite went deep."

Superman still feels lingering aches, so he lays back. When he turns his head, he's not surprised to see Batman sitting under an enormous monitor a few feet away. It shows a photo of the kryptonite shard, which must now be locked in a lead-lined analyzer hooked into the computer. Batman watches rounds of readings scroll down the side of the screen.

In the year that Superman's known him, Batman has only reinforced the impression that he's ludicrously prepared. Today presents no exception with radiation-shielding equipment, tools for emergency surgery, and an extra hideout on the edge of Gotham. Superman knows this long concrete room with low ceilings striped with fluorescent lights can't be the main base of operations. Batman has referred to working in a cave more than once. Superman suspects it's under Wayne Manor, but he's never asked. Bruce doesn't appreciate the crucial details he and Clark already know about each other, so pushing him to be more candid won't help Superman's goal of forming a stronger alliance. For now, their identities are between them, and Superman won't go looking for more answers on his own unless necessary.

Batman turns in his chair and jumps straight to the analysis. "There's nothing significant about the shard other than its natural radiation, so that won't help us track Superman's assailant. However, we know that only a few parties have the resources–"

A motor in the ceiling whirs, pulling everyone's attention to the elevator doors in the nearest corner. Superman props himself up on his elbows.

"You expecting someone?" Flash asks.

Batman is looking at the screen again. His head blocks most of a small window in the corner, but it appears to show the interior of the elevator– and the audio picks up whistling?

Wonder Woman's hands clench at her sides. "Friend or foe?"

Batman swivels back around and sees her stance. "Friend," he says quickly. "Stand down."

Superman raises an eyebrow. Batman's heartbeat stays steady even in dire situations, but now it's going faster than even the time his head was caught in the pincers of a giant spider beast.

The elevator doors finally open, revealing a lithe, well-dressed man with more-than-distinctive paper-white skin and thick green hair: John Doe. He's still whistling as he walks out, until he stops and stares.

"Oh!" he says.

John is one of the subjects that Superman has been dying to ask questions about. He thought the opportunity would never come, and here it's waltzed its way into an underground bunker.

Batman stands up. "What are you doing here?" he asks tensely.

"And how did he get past the layers of security you deactivated before we came in?" Green Lantern presses.

Batman's mouth forms a tight line, but he might as well be slack-jawed, because he clearly doesn't want to say the answer and can't think of a fake one. Maybe he's not so prepared after all.

"Hey…" Flash's foot patters on the floor while he rubs his chin. "You're, what is it, John Doe?"

John's eyes flick from him to Batman, and his red lips stretch into a nervous grin. "That is plain to see," he giggles.

The Agency incident in Gotham was national news five years ago, but today the particulars are certainly better known to Gothamites than residents of Central City. Flash still looks thoughtful as he tries to mentally dredge up the facts.

He zips over to John and inspects him more closely. "Some years back, you–"

"Oh, wow!" John bursts, blowing away his nerves. His head swivels back and forth, looking from Flash to where he'd been standing a split second ago. "I knew you were fast, but to see it in person!" He clasps his hands and bounces on his toes.

Train of thought derailed, Flash gives a less-than-humble shrug. "Aw, that was nothing."

John trots over to Wonder Woman next. "And the Princess of Themyscira!" He curls his hands into fists and raises his arms to protect his face, striking multiple poses. He makes clanging noises for the imaginary bullets pinging off his imaginary wrist guards. "With fashion and function!"

Going by Wonder Woman's eyes, she's still not sure what to make of this man, but she relaxes with a smile. "I'm glad to meet you."

John runs around the metal table to Lantern next, and he leans at a nearly ninety-degree angle to stare at his ring. "And the Green Lantern with his own power jewelry!" He shoots up straight with a grin. "The color scheme is much more to my taste, I gotta say."

"Uhhhh..." is all Green Lantern manages before John turns to Superman.

"And everyone's favorite solar-powered man!" John's bright smile dims as he takes the hero in. "Not looking so energized right now, though."

By all media accounts, John is eccentric but upbeat. Until now, Superman thought it was a persona like Bruce's billionaire playboy, especially given how the Agency incident ended. It was too hard to visualize the gloomy, no-nonsense Batman with anyone, much less this chipper man looking around the room with open joy.

As if to demonstrate the contrast, Batman looms up behind John. The shorter man senses him and turns with an innocent expression.

"John, what are you doing here?" Batman repeats harshly.

It's a tone that still makes Superman feel foolish and defensive, but John just glares and plants his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me, _buddy._ I thought we had a whole talk about that attitude." 

Batman's posture loses some rigidness. "I told you there are security–"

"We don't take stress out on each other!" John interrupts, shaking a finger in Batman's face.

"I…I know," Batman says, now sounding only awkward.

Wonder Woman comes forward, arms braced behind her back. She may not know about John's past, but her grin says she understands what's going on here.

"It is best to treat our partners with consideration," she agrees teasingly.

"Exactly!" John says, gesturing to her with both hands. "Thank you!"

"You still work with this guy, Bats?" Flash asks. "After the, uh, incidents?"

"Not that kind of partner," Green Lantern says.

Flash blankly looks between John and Batman (who looks more and more deflated), and finally it clicks. "Ohh!" Flash says with a grin. "Now it makes sense."

Lantern furrows his eyebrows. "It does?"

"You'll have to forgive Batsy," John says, and he doesn't seem to notice how "Batsy" shrinks a little more. "He's usually _very_ nice to me when he's not trying to impress his friends."

Batman not only _blushes_ but starts sputtering. "That's not– I'm not– You showing up has compromised my identity!"

John scoffs and waves his hand through the air. "Oh, they're your friends, aren't they?"

"Yeah, aren't we?" Flash says cheekily.

Batman gives him a warning look before returning his attention to John. "Just tell me what you're doing here," he says.

John stares silently.

"Please," Batman adds in a softer tone.

John perks back up. "I left something behind when I helped with the supply run."

"What's so important that it couldn't wait?"

"Well, uh…" John suddenly looks ashamed, tapping his index fingers together. "Your gift. I don't know how I forgot."

"Gift?" Batman goes still. "It-it's fine. I'm sure I can find it when–"

"Nah," John says, cheered again by Bruce's muted reaction. "I know exactly where I left it!"

He bounces over to a cabinet next to the computer, opens the doors, reaches up to the top shelf, and pulls out a stuffed animal. It's a bat, with a round furry body and black leathery wings, open as if in flight. Most of its fur is a warm brown, with black covering its face and climbing up its short ears. Two fangs poke out of its smile.

"Aw, Bela, I'm so sorry," John says as he gives the bat an eskimo kiss. "I wasn't right back, was I?"

The corner of Lantern's mouth quirks up. "That's a gift from Batman?"

John chuckles. "Very on brand, but it's also my favorite species!" He holds up the toy for everyone to see. "He's an eastern small-footed bat. They have little pointy ears and look like they wear a mask– just like somebody else I know." He hugs the bat to his chest and shoots a coy look at Bruce.

Flash darts over and points to the folded tag dangling from one of the wing tips. "What's that say?" 

Fun bat facts, Superman assumes; the toy is probably from a zoo or museum.

"Do you need help getting back, John?" Batman says too loudly.

Lantern goes over then and holds the tag still, looking at the back. Superman can see handwriting there.

" _I'm just as batty for you as ever,_ " Lantern reads with a grin.

"I almost swooned!" John sighs.

Batman presses on stiltedly. "Someone just attacked Superman. We need to find them before–"

"Oh, of course, of course!" John says, skipping up to him. "I didn't mean to hamper your do-gooding. Anything you want me to research back at the cave?"

"No. It's fine. I'll let you know."

"Alrighty! I hope all this doesn't keep you too long." John pops up on his toes and presses a kiss to Batman's cheek. "I'll see you at home, darling."

Batman's face goes red again, but not as red as the lipstick print on his face. "See you at home."

John trots away, holding up Bela to zoom him back to the elevator. He gets inside the car and presses the button, then flaps one of Bela's wings in goodbye. "So long everybody! Nice to meet you!"

"Goodbye!" Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Superman say in a chorus as they wave back.

The doors close and the motor hums again. Everyone looks at Batman.

"So," Flash says after a moment, "if John Doe is living with his boyfriend Bruce Wayne, and Doe is _your_ –"

"We can discuss this later," Batman says sharply, wiping off his cheek.

"Not for too long," Wonder Woman says. "We wouldn't want to keep you from him."

"Didn't I read once," Lantern adds, "that you pay the Gotham Zoo to let him help feed the hyenas?"

"While you're busy being amused," Batman booms, pointing to the kryptonite still displayed on the computer screen, "the man who almost murdered Superman becomes harder to find with every minute."

Everyone's smiles fade. With a sober sigh, Superman sits up and swings his legs over the table edge.

"It's true," he says, "we're in the middle of a search for a dangerous assailant, who is most likely on the payroll of Lex Luthor. "

Batman nods. "There's no reason for his hostility towards you to have changed since your last encounter."

Superman breaks into a smile. "Do you think we could bring in John to improve his attitude? He seems to work wonders."  
  
  



End file.
